1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device case, and more particularly to a computer case providing convenient installation of various data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer frequently includes a case, with a lateral opening, for receiving various data storage devices (for example, hard disk drives, floppy disks, and CD-ROM drives, etc), and a sidewall is usually employed to engage with the main body, thereby cover the lateral opening of the case.
According to the demands of market, two different types of computer cases are provided, as a rotating type structure and a pushing type structure. The rotating type structure includes a rotatable sidewall and a main body, the rotatable sidewall is made of galvanize-steel plate with a thickness of 0.08 millimeter (mm), and the rotatable sidewall can be rotated to engage with the main body. The pushing type structure includes a pushable sidewall and a main body, the pushable sidewall is made of galvanize-steel plate with a thickness of 0.06 mm, and the pushable sidewall is capable of being horizontally pushed to engage with the main body.
Due to that main bodies with different configurations are needed to respectively satisfy and engage with the rotatable sidewall and pushable sidewall, and different molds are also needed for manufacturing the main bodies with different configurations, the cost of designing different molds is relatively expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer case with a main body applicable for different types of sidewall.